Countries in the Yourovision Song Contest
To date, 66 individual countries have taken part in the Yourovision Song Contest at least once. This page lists details about the songs, artists and users that were behind each entry. Colour key: Albania debuted in the third edition. Andorra debuted in the third edition. In the fourteenth edition, the Andorran entry was selected through the third edition of the Voice For Yourovision series. Argentina debuted in the thirteenth edition. Armenia debuted in the first edition. Australia debuted in the second edition. Austria debuted in the eighth edition. Belarus debuted in the fourteenth edition. For their début entry, the Yourosong national final was used. Bosnia & Herzegovina debuted in the eighth edition. Bulgaria debuted in the first edition. Canada debuted in the sixth edition. Chile debuted in the tenth edition. China debuted in the fourth edition. Colombia debuted in the eighth edition. Croatia debuted in the eighth edition. ¹Although the entry is an English-language version of a Eurovision entry, it was allowed to represent Croatia under a 'special exemption'. ²In the twelfth edition, Croatia was disqualified for failing to vote, although their point total could not, under any circumstances, achieve anything higher than last place, regardless of how they would have cast their votes. Cuba debuted in the eighth edition. Cyprus debuted in the fifth edition. Czech Republic The debuted in the fifteenth edition. Denmark debuted in the third edition. It was the first country to win and host the contest more than once. Egypt debuted in the fifth edition. Estonia debuted in the third edition. Finland debuted in the first edition. Finland competed in Yourovision Battle Royale, to determine which song, if any, they would send to the fourteenth edition, and placed first and second. As a result of this, the second-place song was chosen as their entry for the fifteenth edition. France debuted in the second edition. Germany debuted in the third edition. Greece debuted in the first edition. Hungary debuted in the thirteenth edition. Iceland debuted in the fifth edition. Indonesia debuted in the eighth edition. Iran debuted in the seventh edition. Ireland debuted in the fourth edition. Israel debuted in the second edition. Italy debuted in the third edition. For the twelfth and fourteenth editions, the La Scelta national selection format was used to determine their entry. Jamaica debuted in the fourteenth edition. Japan debuted in the third edition. The Voice For Yourovision national final format was used to determine their entry in the eighth edition. Kazakhstan debuted in the eleventh edition. Kosovo debuted in the first edition. ¹Although AlbanianFM has been caught cheating in other song contests in the past, following background checks, their participation in the Yourovision Song Contest was completely legitimate, and no cheating took place. Lebanon debuted in the sixth edition. Liechtenstein debuted in the second edition. Lithuania debuted in the fourth edition. Luxembourg debuted in the sixth edition. It is the third country to have won and hosted the contest more than once. Malaysia debuted in the eighth edition. Malta debuted in the ninth edition. Mexico debuted in the seventh edition. Moldova debuted in the first edition. Montenegro debuted in the second edition. ¹Disqualified for failing to vote. Morocco debuted in the fourth edition. The Netherlands The debuted in the fourth edition. New Zealand debuted in the sixth edition. New Zealand competed in Yourovision Battle Royale to determine which song, if any, they would send to the fourteenth edition, and placed third, behind the two entries from Finland, meaning they were still eligible to proceed to the contest. Norway debuted in the first edition. Poland debuted proper in the tenth edition, after having been absent for every edition since their failed attempt to participate in the first edition. Portugal debuted in the second edition. Puerto Rico debuted in the ninth edition. Romania debuted proper in the fourth edition. Russia debuted proper in the fourth edition. San Marino debuted in the seventh edition. Saudi Arabia debuted in the second edition. Serbia debuted in the first edition. ¹At the time of the contest, the user's name was YourovisionSC, which has since been changed. Slovakia debuted in the fourteenth edition. Slovenia made their first proper appearance in the twelfth edition, after originally having plans to début in the eighth edition. Spain debuted in the first edition. Sweden debuted in the first edition. For the tenth edition, they chose their song through the Voice For Yourovision national final series. Switzerland debuted in the fourteenth edition. Turkey debuted in the ninth edition. ¹Disqualified for failing to vote. Ukraine debuted in the seventh edition. United Kingdom The debuted in the first edition. To date, it is the only country with perfect attendance, having sent an entry to every edition of the contest so far, and the second country, after Denmark and before Luxembourg, to have won and hosted the contest more than once. It is also always one of the first countries to be confirmed at the start of each edition cycle. US America debuted proper in the second edition. ¹Disqualified for voting after the deadline. ²Disqualified for failing to vote. Åland Islands debuted in the first edition. Other countries Four countries applied to take part in the first edition, but failed to confirm their intent to participate in time, resulting in the withdrawal of their entries. All four have since made their début proper at the contest. Timeline Category:Yourovision Song Contest